


Hold Your Own Weight

by Baby_Droll



Series: Asky Boxy Prompt Ficlets [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fake Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Droll/pseuds/Baby_Droll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stora - fake dating or lacrosse practice cheering</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Your Own Weight

Sorry this took so long! I got muy distracted.   
Hold Your Own Weight | Stiles x Cora Hale | fake dating   
Around the third time Stiles ends up trapped in a closet with Cora, hiding while Scott saves them from the Creature of the Week, it becomes a little bit of a joke to them.   
“Maybe, we could do something valuable with our time, you know,” Stiles said, waggling his eyebrows while Cora glared up at him.   
“Yes, maybe I could pull your intestines out and choke you with them.”   
He drops it, and checks his phone again for an update from Scott or Allison on whether or not he can leave yet.   
xxxxx   
He doesn’t realize how their time spent together looks until his father pointedly asks him if he needs money to take out that nice Hale girl. Then he realizes the opportunity he’s been handed.   
xxxx   
“You could make so much money!”   
“No.”   
“But it would be completely worth it! I would pay you half of everything he gave me per date. We would have bonding time!”   
She stares at him, and it’s unsettling how much he can feel her visualizing his violent, painful death in one glare.   
”How much does he want to give you per date?”   
Stiles is not ashamed to admit he does a little bit of a victory dance in the middle of the hallway, only stopping when he sees people staring at him.   
“About fifty per date. Seventy-five if I can really wheedle it. He might hate you for being high maintenance, but we get more money out of the deal.”, Stiles says, watching the gears turn in Cora’s head.  
“Meet me at the loft at 8:00 on Friday. You’re taking me for sushi.”  
“Wait, really?”  
She laughs at the eager look on his face, smirking when the smile drops off of his face as he waits for her to answer his question.  
”No. Boyfriend, remember? Boyd isn’t going to be happy, but at least I’ll be getting cash out of the deal. Now. I have a class to get to. And I might even get walked to said class by aforementioned boyfriend.”  
Stiles groans, watching her walk down the hallway.


End file.
